


Shellfish Valentine

by moonmayhem



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Food allergy, Friends to Lovers, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmayhem/pseuds/moonmayhem
Summary: Developing a shellfish allergy in the name of love.
Relationships: Baron Corbin/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Shellfish Valentine

“All I wanted was to buy a few chocolates, maybe a rose or two for myself and watch some real shitty rom-com’s man, but I’m stuck in the ER with your ass!”

You laid your body back against the very uncomfortable chair next to the hospital bed. Baron, who no longer looked like a swollen balloon, was hooked up to some serious fluid machines.

“I’m so sorry that my allergic reaction to shellfish ruined your lonely ass night of perpetual  _ aloneness.” _

You scoffed, trying to act like you were annoyed, but you truly weren’t. “Whatever, I’m glad I had my phone on me to save your ass. God, who am I supposed to bother if you’re not around?”

Baron snorted, “Some other poor loser, I guess. I’ll be sure to send him my condolences from my grave.”

With a small gasp, you smacked his arm. “Shut up, don’t even joke about dying.” Baron gave a small smile and then leaned his head back to look at the off white ceiling. “Can’t believe you developed an allergy to shellfish, my  _ favorite _ food.” You pretended to weep on the side of his hospital bed and clutch his hand. “Who’s gonna cook for me now?!”

“I could still cook for you, Jesus, chill out!” He chuckled, squeezing at your hand to get you to sit up. “I just can’t taste what I’m cooking. You know what that means?”

You looked up at Baron and he wagged his eyebrows dramatically, making you chuckle. “What?”

“Means ya gotta taste it for me.”

“Holy shit,” you whispered coming to the epic realization that although Baron wouldn’t be able to eat the marvelous shellfish he cooks, you’d be able to taste it and consume it! “I get to be your official taste tester! No more slapping my hand away when I try to grab at the spoon!”

Baron smiled and winked, “See? Even though I almost died, something good came out of it!”

Another smack to his hand and he hissed, pretending that it hurt. “Really though, why were you cooking shellfish and didn’t invite me over?” You poked at his arm, messing with him. “Sounds pretty  _ shell _ -fish.”

He rolled his eyes so hard, they may as well have fallen out of his head. “Wow, that was actually horrible.”

“Shut up, you love me.”

Baron smiled, snatching your hand up in his to press a kiss to your knuckles. “I kind of do, why else would I be making a shellfish dinner  _ just because _ .”

You snorted, shaking your head at his (you thought) jokester response. But he kept steady eye contact with you, and the way his eyes softened around the edges, and the way his smile made him look so sure of himself made your heart pound against your rib cage.

“Baron…”

“Hey, you don’t have t’ say anything okay? I was going to try and tell you tonight how I felt over a nice dinner, but uh, as you can see I messed that one up.”

His thumb was rubbing circles into your skin even as you held his hand between the two of yours. “Oh-ho! You sure did bub. Almost killing yourself to get out of professing your undying love to me, the  _ nerve _ !”

“Professing my-  _ hey _ ! Stop making fun of me.” He huffed, “I need to get out of this hospital.”

With a smile you stood up out of the chair, your hand still in his as you leaned over him. “You listen to me Mr. Baron Corbin, I’ve loved your stupid giant self since the first time you came over with crab legs for my birthday two years ago.  _ Crab legs _ ! Who even does that?”

“Someone who had one hell of a crush.” You leaned down to kiss him and he reciprocated warmly. Right as you pulled away you whispered, “If we can get you outta here in the next thirty minutes I’ll profess  _ my _ undying love to you in a real  _ athletic _ sort of way.”

Baron started pressing hurriedly at the call button, “Nurse! Hey, Nurse!”

His shouting left you in hysterics, making you have to plop back down on the chair behind you. “Eager much?!”

“I think we both deserve a way better Valentine’s Day then what we’re experiencing in this hospital, don’t you think?” He laughed, still trying to hit the button as if that would get the nurse to come any faster.

“I guess you’re right.” You leaned over once more and pecked him on the lips, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Baron.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart.”


End file.
